Lugnut
The Lugnut is the third largest type of npc zombie and gives you four points ('slays') when killed. Lugnuts can be found in Boss Battles and in all kinds of Zombie Survival matches regardless of settings. The Lugnut appears to be an obese zombie wearing a welding mask and a workers suit on a horizontally striped jail uniform and carrying a large wrench in his right hand. The welding mask is randomly either up or down, and although the workers suit is always gray, the shade of gray varies. Lugnuts have an above average attack power, a slow attack rate, a slow movement speed and a high health. Basic Behavior A Lugnut will walk towards his targeted player, until some of the Lugnut's attacks can reach the player. When the Lugnut is close enough for striking with his wrench, he will randomly choose one way to strike from two possibilities. In case of the more dangerous choice, he will first perform a very quick swing from lower right to upper left. This move is very difficult to dodge and it briefly stuns the players it hits. After that first strike, the Lugnut will perform another swing from up to ground. This move is essentially the same as Blitzer's Earthquake and is much slower and easier to dodge/interrupt compared to the first strike. The second attack has much more knock-back force than the first strike, but the damages and the stunning effects are approximately equal. In the case of the less dangerous choice, the Lugnut will only perform a single slow strike that is easy to dodge/interrupt and does least damage out of all Lugnut's attacks. In this attack, the Lugnut will first pull his wrench backwards a bit and then after a short moment of waiting, instead of striking straight to left, he tries to distract you by turning around clockwise and striking right. When the Lugnut's health goes low enough (below about 10 %, i.e. when the health bar goes red) he will start doing a new dangerous move that is essentially the same as Blitzer's Touchdown. He can perform this move from much greater distances than the other strikes, but he never uses it if the other strikes can reach the targeted player as well. When performing this move, he will first charge up (violet flames/smoke will surround him), then crouch down, leap towards the player, slowly turn towards the player in the air and finally smash the ground where he lands and laugh. Note that once the charging has begun, the move cannot be interrupted, which makes it dangerous together with the high damage, area of effect and knock back. Tactics Against Lugnuts Rockers, Boxers and Blitzers can easily defeat Lugnuts by keeping them in a tight combo that prevents them from making their quick first strike. If a Lugnut gets a hit with that move, you can either try to continue with another combo immediately (before he strikes again with the slower attack) or evade to a safe distance (usually a good idea if you are being attacked by multiple zombies). It is usually a good idea (especially for Rockers) to pile Lugnuts and keep them piled, as that makes you able to damage and keep control of all of the Lugnuts in the pile at the same time. This way, you can kill Lugnuts quickly eventhough their health is high. Try not to leave Lugnuts alive and uncontrolled with only a little health left, as they are dangerous and difficult to get back into control when they constantly do their Touchdown moves. If an almost dead Lugnut is about to hit you with this move, you can finish him safely with various attacks while he is in the air. Damage Data All of the following data was collected using non-upgraded costumes with the firefighter class. *Zombie Survival: Easy: (Raging Zombies - Charge Attack) 18,18,18,18,27,18,27,18,18,18,27 Damage 18-27 *Zombie Survival: Easy: (Raging Zombies - Regular Attack) 12,8,17,5,7,9,7,7,5,7,10,12,8,7,5,12 Damage 5-17 *Zombie Survival: Easy: (Regular Attack) 4,7 Damage 4-7 Category:NPC Zombies